List of Disney Villains
This is a list of villains in the films in the "Disney Animated Classics" canon. It includes both major and minor villains listed with each film. Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (1937) Evil Queen Magic Mirror The Raven The Vultures (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) Humbert the Huntsman Pinocchio (1940) Honest John and Gideon Stromboli Coachman Lampwick Monstro The Coachman's Minions Fantasia (1940) The Brooms (The Sorcerer's Apprentice segment) Tyrannosaurus (The Rite of Spring segment) Zeus (The Pastoral Symphony segment) Ben Ali Gator (Dance of the Hours segment) Chernabog (Night on Bald Mountain segment) Chernabog's Ghosts, Witches and restless Soulmen (Night on Bald Mountain segment) The Harpies (Night on Bald Mountain segment) Dumbo (1941) The Ringmaster The Pink Elephants The Brat The Mean Elephants The Clowns Circus Guards Bambi (1942) Man Ronno Hunter Dogs Song of the South (1946) Br'er Fox Br'er Bear Saludos Amigos (1942) Aconcagua (Pedro segment) Make Mine Music (1946) The Wolf (Make Mine Music) (Peter and the Wolf segment) Professor Tetti-Tatti (The Whale Who Wanted to Sing at the Met segment) Tetti-Tatti's Sailors (The Whale Who Wanted to Sing at the Met segment) Fun and Fancy Free (1947) Lumpjaw (Bongo segment) Willie the Giant (Mickey and the Beanstalk segment) The Dragonfly (Mickey and the Beanstalk segment) Melody Time (1948) Widowmaker (Pecos Bill segment) The Apaches (Pecos Bill segment) The Bandits (Melody Time) (Pecos Bill segment) The Vultures (Melody Time) (Pecos Bill segment) The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad (1949) Mr. Winkie (The Wind in the Willows segment) The Weasels (The Wind in the Willows segment) Headless Horseman (The Legend of Sleepy Hollow segment) Brom Bones (The Legend of Sleepy Hollow segment) Cinderella (1950) Lady Tremaine Anastasia Tremaine Drizella Tremaine Lucifer Alice in Wonderland (1951) Queen of Hearts King of Hearts Card Soldiers Cheshire Cat Mad Hatter The March Hare The Flowers The Walrus and the Carpenter Peter Pan (1953) Captain Hook Mr. Smee Hook's Pirates Tick-Tock the Croc Lady and the Tramp (1955) Si and Am Aunt Sarah The Rat The Stray Dogs Al the Alligator The Guard Sleeping Beauty (1959) Maleficent Diablo Maleficent's Goons 101 Dalmatians (1961) Cruella De Vil Horace and Jasper Badun The Sword in the Stone (1963) Madam Mim The Barracuda (The Sword in the Stone) The Wolf (The Sword in the Stone) The Eagle Sir Ector and Kay The Woodpecker The Jungle Book (1967) Shere Khan Kaa King Louie The Monkeys The Aristocats (1970) Edgar Balthazar French Milkman the Driver Robin Hood (1973) Prince John Sir Hiss Sheriff of Nottingham Captain of the Guards (Robin Hood) Nutsy and Trigger The Guards (Robin Hood) The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1977) Heffalumps and Woozles The Bees The Rescuers (1977) Madame Medusa Nero and Brutus Mr. Snoops The Bats The Grumpy Old Lion The Fox and the Hound (1981) Amos Slade Chief The Bear The Badger The Black Cauldron (1985) Horned King Creeper Arawn Orddu, Orwen, and Orgoch Cauldron Born Guards and Evil Army The Great Mouse Detective (1986) Professor Ratigan Fidget Felicia Lizard and Mice Criminals The Waitress and Bartender Who Framed Roger Rabbit (1988) Judge Doom The Toon Patrol Oliver & Company (1988) Sykes Roscoe and DeSoto Louie The Little Mermaid (1989) Ursula Flotsam and Jetsam Glut the Shark Chef Louis The Rescuers Down Under (1990) Percival C. McLeach Joanna The Crocodiles (The Rescuers Down Under) The Snake The Razorback Beauty and the Beast (1991) Gaston LeFou Monsieur D'Arque The Silly Girls The Wolves The Mob Aladdin (1992) Jafar Iago Gazeem Razoul The Guards (Aladdin) Prince Achmed Cave of Wonders The Proprietor The Lion King (1994) Scar Shenzi, Banzai and Ed Hyenas Outlanders Pocahontas (1995) Governor Ratcliffe Wiggins Percy Ratcliffe's Settlers Kocoum Toy Story (1995) Sid Phillips Scud The Claw Hannah Phillips The Hunchback of Notre Dame (1996) Judge Claude Frollo The Guards (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) Snowball Clopin Hercules (1997) Hades Pain and Panic Cerberus The Fates The Cyclops Titans Nessus The Hydra Charon The Monsters Mulan (1998) Shan Yu Hayabusa The Huns The Matchmaker A Bug's Life (1998) Hopper Molt Thumper The Bird The Fly Brothers and Thud The Grasshoppers Axel and Loco Slick the Slug Bully Ants Tarzan (1999) Clayton Sabor The Sailors The Baboons Toy Story 2 (1999) Stinky Pete the Prospector Al McWhiggin Emperor Zurg Zurg's Minions Fantasia 2000 (1999) Jack-in-the-Box (The Steadfast Tin Soldier segment) Firebird (The Firebird segment) Black Triangles (Symphony No. 5 segment) The Stuffy Flamingos (Carnival of Animals segment) Dinosaur (2000) Kron Carnotaurs Bruton The Velociraptors Pteranodon The Emperor's New Groove (2000) Yzma Kronk Laboratory Crocodile The Jaguars Palace Guards Bucky The Squirrel Atlantis: The Lost Empire (2001) Lyle T. Rourke Helga Sinclair Mercenaries Robotic Leviathan Monsters, Inc. (2001) Randall Boggs Henry J. Waternoose III Fungus Child Detection Agency Lilo & Stitch (2002) Captain Gantu Dr. Jumba Jookiba Agent Pleakley Grand Councilwoman Mertle Edmunds Treasure Planet (2002) John Silver Scroop Silver's Pirates Captain Nathaniel Flint Finding Nemo (2003) Bruce Anchor and Chum The Dentist Darla The Jellyfish The Barracuda (Finding Nemo) The Anglerfish The Seagulls (Finding Nemo) Squishy The Crabs The Pelican The Fishermen The Humpback Whale Brother Bear (2003) Denahi The Incredibles (2004) Syndrome Mirage Bomb Voyage The Underminer Omnidroid Gilbert Huph The Guards (The Incredibles) Bernie Kropp Home on the Range (2004) Alameda Slim The Willies Rico Mr. Wesley Valiant (2005) General Von Talon Chicken Little (2005) Foxy Loxy Goosey Loosey Aliens(Chicken Little) The Wild (2006) Kazar Blag The Dogs Scab and Scraw Colin the Rock Hyrax Cars (2006) Chick Hicks The Delinquent Road Hazards Chick Hicks' Pit Crew Frank Meet the Robinsons (2007) Bowler Hat Guy Doris Tiny the Tyrannosaurus Mini-Doris Ratatouille (2007) Chef Skinner Anton Ego The Old Lady Francois The Health Inspector Talon Labarthe WALL-E (2008) AUTO, autopilot of the Axiom GO-4 WALL-A Robots Steward bots Bolt (2008) Dr. Calico The Agent Calico's Cats Calico's Soldiers The Dogcatchers Up (2009) Charles F. Muntz Alpha,Beta and Gamma Muntz's Dogs The Boss of the Construction Workers The Princess and the Frog (2009) Doctor Facilier Lawrence Darnell Facilier's Shadow The Masks and the Voodoo Dolls Two-Fingers and Reggie Toy Story 3 (2010) Lotso Stretch Sparks Rapunzel (2010) Mother Gothel King of the Elves (2012) The Troll Category:Lists Category:Classics